


Love by Innocences and Ivory Spoon

by Acccelin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acccelin/pseuds/Acccelin
Summary: card-verse





	Love by Innocences and Ivory Spoon

（1）  
  
老车夫抽完最后一袋烟，手里的马鞭打出一个“R”的形状，重重落地一声脆响，身后车队发出缰绳的拉扯声，在撕裂的边缘低吼。  
  
“陛下，赫卡忒斯到了。”  
  
年迈的国王第一个下马，灰蓝色的眸子终于在疲倦和担忧的深潭里染上一点明亮。他拒绝想要上前搀扶的仆人的手，靴子踏向陌生又熟悉的沙尘，黑色的马驹跟在他身后嘶鸣，他毫无知觉般松开了缰绳与鞭子。  
  
赫卡忒斯，斯派德的雨雾之都，众人只觉得整个城邦睡在朦朦胧胧雾气中，轻飘飘的水雾一丝一丝抽离盛夏的酷暑。  
  
城墙上一团淡绿色的明亮，破开层层水滴与阳光交织的幻影，那团明亮转移到了车队前。“我等谨代表赫卡忒斯所有城民，恭迎国王陛下、王储殿下。”城主率先单膝跪下，身后女眷命妇提裙行礼，柔软的绸纱停留清晨的露水，默声宣告忠诚。  
  
“不，我的朋友，你不需要这样，这儿不是潘多拉贡。”老国王埃文·琼斯托着艾德里安·柯克兰的手腕让他起身，风霜把他雕刻成一位刚硬的老人，却早已侵蚀他的内心只留一具空壳，“他们咬得太紧了，我本不想麻烦你们，不对，或许更严重，太多的消息，我已经无法判断那些信件。”  
  
“您突然写信说想来赫卡忒斯避暑，我与夫人稍稍商讨，便知道王都出了事。跟我说说吧，无论是君臣还是老友。潘多拉贡迎接光明，阴暗自然由赫卡忒斯掌管。”  
  
亚瑟·柯克兰站在母亲身侧，他望向父亲与国王交谈，时不时轻拍老人的肩膀，仆人脸上收敛住惊讶，低头随着赫卡忒斯人的指引牵着马匹向城内走。城主夫人轻声指挥家仆搬运行李，城主与国王站在原地没有动，视线在人群上停留。亚瑟知道他们的注意力他处。  
  
“您想让王储在赫卡忒斯完成加冕礼？这没有先例，赫卡忒斯可以保证无条件接受，剩下的三十五城，”艾德里安噗地笑起来，家族式的绿宝石眼睛闪烁自嘲的情绪，“我敢说有一半是柯克兰的反对者。王储要是在赫卡忒斯加冕，恐怕很快就有赫卡忒斯想要取代潘多拉贡的留言传遍整个斯派德。”  
  
可是国王完全没有开玩笑的打算，旅途与等待已经耗费了这个老人最后的大部分的气力，他努力维持的高大身形可能一碰即碎：“南境九城有三城的城主被杀死因不明，西境西德海姆已经向他们投降，中部除了潘多拉贡，全是他们的人。是我对他们还有一丝信任，或许我早该让位给他，阿尔弗已经成年了。”  
  
车队那边传来声响，赫卡忒斯的家仆围着一辆装饰华丽的马车，脸色为难地向夫人发出求救信号。“可怜的孩子，她一定是受了惊吓，”国王转过身，叫来近侍去搀扶那贵小姐下车，“她的父亲是布若海夫公爵，一星期前我们绕过峡湾时遇到了他们的袭击，神在上，愿灵魂安息。”  
  
“陛下……您现在还有多少人？”  
  
“如果从那时候算起，已经不剩多少人了，”老人叹了一口气，“我们发现得太晚了，乔治是一个好孩子，我也期待过他成为国王后的样子。他长得很像他的母亲，比他的弟弟们都像，特别是那双灰色的眼睛。”  
  
“如果不是五年前‘王都之乱’，您也不会将阿尔弗雷德接回去，乔治王子可能早已加冕，娶妻了都说不定，那些叛贼也没想到烧死的是他们自己未来的王。”  
  
老人谈起妻子时嗓音里卷着浓浓的悲痛，整个心脏都泡进苦艾酒里，“她是我的妻子，叛国之罪我仍然不想责怪她；可是另一边，阿尔弗雷德是我最后的儿子，”他看向一辆马车，亚瑟注意到那辆车厢上不菲的镀金与暗纹，“是我亏欠他，他刚出生就送来了赫卡忒斯，他的母亲身份太低，王后无论如何也接受不了。如今她疯得更厉害了，三个孩子都没了，我理解她，也只能关着她。我必须为了国家考虑，阿尔弗雷德没有母族的靠山，但我希望赫卡忒斯是支持他的。”  
  
“当然，陛下。”  
  
“斯派德第十八代王后叛国的印迹永远记录在国册上，我不愿阿尔弗雷德走上与我相当的命运，我必须为他选择合适的伴侣。”他意有所指，列队后的马车厢里坐着伴随国王一起“逃亡”的贵族，和适龄的“王后候选人”。  
  
“愿神保佑。”艾德里安手心出汗，他向城门伸出手，“请，我的王。我们站了这么久，迎接宴会已经准备好了。”  
  
国王这时才注意到城主夫人身边站着一位青年，淡绿的长袍包裹清瘦的身躯。  
  
“好久不见，亚瑟。我猜阿尔弗雷德有很多话想与你说。”  
  
（2）  
  
亚瑟没能在宴会上见到阿尔弗雷德，国王身边的位置是空的。他努力睁着眼在台下座位寻找，结果不尽人意。厨师拿手的甜派此时宛如一盘发酵过了头的乳酪，食不知味。他低声询问母亲，布莱安娜·柯克兰脸上略显疑惑：“或许舟车劳累身体不适。”  
  
他才不会认为阿尔弗雷德是那种娇贵的王子，他有理有据，毕竟与对方相处近二十年之久，他甚至知晓阿尔弗雷德早上先扣衬衫上的哪颗扣子。过往的人纷纷停下向柯克兰小少爷行礼，亚瑟懒得给个眼色，一路昏昏噩噩回了房间。  
  
他现在很需要睡眠，父亲说接待国王一行人不是他的任务，他还有更重要的事要去做。夜幕笼罩，透过窗户宴会厅那边一片歌舞升平，亚瑟疲于那样的交际场合，却执拗地不愿意熄灯就寝。他躺着望向窗外，天鹅座中轴指向银河——柯克兰次子斯科特要回来了。  
  
天蝎掉入银河，突然一人凭空出现，温热的掌心盖住敏感的眼睫，“在看什么呢，亚瑟？”  
  
床上只留了一张薄毯，可是柯克兰小少爷的手脚四季都是冰凉的。阿尔弗雷德握住他的手指暖在胸口，强力的心跳声顺着经脉流向另一人的心脏。亚瑟有了错觉，眼前人与记忆中分毫不差，分别的五年他竟然没有任何变化。  
  
阿尔弗雷德抬起他的下巴，飞快印了一吻，习惯性将人抱起一搂。两人挤在一起，夏夜的热度上升。薄毯下阿尔弗雷德的手飞快，亚瑟腰间的结轻轻一勾，棉织的底裤勉强护着下方。他本就穿得不多，抬起亚瑟的一条腿，两人绵软的性器隔着布料靠在一起，微微抱着身上人磨蹭，厮磨间气息不匀。亚瑟的手臂绕过他的肩膀，指腹按压他坚实的背肌，情动难耐。  
  
他没有等待亚瑟的回答，实际上他也不需要答案。就像无数个两人曾疯狂的夜晚，他永远不会承认比起被吻他愿意虔诚地吻遍他全身，也不会承认那双笔直白净的双腿环上他的腰时他忍不住要缴械。但他唯一会承认：“我很想你。”  
  
“你想我什么？这里吗？”亚瑟抓着阿尔弗雷德往身下探，湿润的谷道是对王储最好的回答。穴口的嫩肉急不可耐，叫嚣着舔上熟悉的手指。  
  
阿尔弗雷德只觉得呼吸一滞，身下人脸上的情欲告诉他早已准备好。未来的国王容不得挑衅，他伸手托起年幼时期的玩伴的肉臀，两根手指一次性刺入。“我不在的时候，你每天都是这样吗？我在马车上看得真真切切，你低头行礼的时候裤子都是湿的吧。”  
  
“五年了你还是个小屁孩。”有异物突然入侵濡湿透了的后穴，亚瑟嘴角的肌肉还是一阵抽搐，“家仆说你没在房间，宴会上我也没看到你。王子殿下，你告诉我，你没有躲在我的衣柜里，难道是去屋顶数星星了？”  
  
“真想绞了你的舌头。”他干脆抱起亚瑟让他跪趴着，以最原始的交媾姿势猛烈刺入。抽插间将穴口磨得通红，淫水浸湿大片床单。  
  
只是身下人在身体上赢不了，总要从嘴上讨还回来。“殿下是不是忘了，第一次就被舌头舔射可不是我。”  
  
他也马上后悔了，他早该知道阿尔弗雷德的脾气。求饶声基本被阿尔弗雷德直接过滤掉，他哼了声，劲使得更大，亚瑟只想往前窜，却被双手掐着腰往回拖，往坚挺上压，一来一去，全是极深的地方。亚瑟双手交叠捂住嘴，他不知道是否还有巡夜的仆从，浪声依旧不间断地从指缝溢出。  
  
坚挺反复碾压，内里无处可逃。阿尔弗雷德拉过亚瑟的双手举过头顶不让他捂嘴，下身却是更加用力的挺动。亚瑟知道阿尔弗雷德是故意的，也拿他没办法，只好咬着一角薄毯，柔腻的声音堵在嘴里，眼眸上蒙了一层雾气，他回头望，装作可怜。  
  
阿尔弗雷德停下了，他有些犹豫，还是退了出去。  
  
“亚瑟……”擦洗后两人倒在床上，阿尔弗雷德紧紧搂住亚瑟的腰，脸蹭在他的胸前，声音格外沉闷：“我只有你了亚瑟……”  
  
亚瑟轻轻抚摸胸口毛茸茸的脑袋，静静等待阿尔弗雷德睡着。深夜里星宿自有他们的轨道，可是地上小人儿的命运全然不在他们自己手中。  
  
（3）  
  
布莱安娜在书房见到了亚瑟，她本是应着国王要求来取一本编年册，却见小儿子站在落地窗边发呆，阳光包裹了小人，她甚至怀疑亚瑟要融化了。  
  
青年手里捧的是最早版本的《深渊纪实》，线扎的书页记录不同于荣耀与权位的历史。布莱安娜只觉得心疼，疼到呼吸牵扯着心脏更加疼痛。她有时忍不住心里抱怨柯克兰先生选择潮湿的雨雾之都接下艰难的“深渊任务”，明明往上追溯历史柯克兰是斯派德的赫赫功臣。可是她也眼睁睁见着国王狼狈地逃到赫卡忒斯，还在宴会上称“此处是最后的宁静之所。”她想要笑，却是笑不出来。  
  
“母亲，那里是什么样子？”亚瑟的嗓音在狭窄的空间响起，烛火燃烧木材的爆破声打着节拍，在布莱安娜耳朵里仿佛骷髅鼓手。“恐惧，寒冷，黑暗，死亡，一切人们逃避忌讳的东西”她终于找回声音，亚瑟是她最喜欢的儿子，如果可以选择她宁愿自己是那个“祭品”。  
  
“等斯科特回来，我再问问他。书上写‘只要熬过天狼，大熊与小熊易位’，”他顿了顿，合上书，“其实我也是害怕的，寒冷，黑暗，”他闭上眼，“除了死亡。”  
  
他如今能想象出“深渊”的模样：那不是困住恶兽的囚笼，也不是血染天空的人间地狱——那是差点被上任国王遗忘的土地，是经历几十年战争满目苍夷的城邦——却是毫无生气，极端的地理环境无法享有充足的储备食物，每年五个月冰封的冬天只能靠着临近城邦的供给熬过去。赫卡忒斯接下了任务，路途艰难，护送供给的人用时三月到达却无法原路返回，身后的路早已冰封，他们不得不留下待上一整个冬天。  
  
“你是不是很早就知道了，国王，还有王储会到赫卡忒斯？”夫人脸色微变。那个夜晚小儿子来书房主动要求接受下一次深渊任务，而国王的书信也是在那日前后到达赫卡忒斯。柯克兰先生没有多想当场同意，可是作为母亲，布莱安娜一直觉得不对劲。  
  
如今她全都知道了，却不知如何劝阻，她不想看着儿子走向深渊，哪怕背后缘由她也无能为力。  
  
“他将成为国王，那时候他们将他接走时，我就知道他是老国王最后的继承人了，”亚瑟向布莱安娜走去，他的声音如同紧绷的丝线，也许下一秒就会崩裂，“他的身边会有其他人，他会成为斯派德所有人听从的对象，他会忘记赫卡忒斯，也会忘记我。我不知道他会来赫卡忒斯，如果知道，我……”  
  
布莱安娜屏住呼吸，她期待一个答案：如果亚瑟说不愿意，哪怕套上失言不敬的过错，她也会劝柯克兰先生选择其他人选。  
  
可是她终究得失望了。“如果知道，我会早一点出发，又何必见面呢。眼睁睁看着他选择王后……”  
  
“亚瑟……如果你不愿意……”  
  
“母亲您快回去吧，父亲和陛下还在等着您呢。”他背过身，可是布莱安娜觉得他哭了。  
  
城主夫人走后房间归于平静，亚瑟抱着书走向角落蜷缩着坐下，却不知门外两人悄声交谈。  
  
“我怎么会舍得让他难过。”  
  
（4）  
  
当被新王压在床上时亚瑟才后知后觉意识到他被骗了。  
  
一生经历大风大浪的老国王有时真的俗不可耐，加冕礼现场择妻这种行为仿佛在给国境其他地方奋勇与叛军厮杀的士兵一记重重的耳光。可是艾德里安居然答应了下来，完全投入到准备工作中去，甚至不惜使唤亚瑟和刚回家的斯科特。  
  
“到那天哪都不要去，我们无法确定是否有叛贼混入，而你们的工作，就是保护所有候选人的安全。”斯科特不置可否，亚瑟已经猜到当日他会以劳累为由早早离场。可是他偏偏说不出一句拒绝，亲手斩断何其残忍，那些人都要他睁大眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德拉起别人的手。

但是现在……本来应该停留王后候选人的房间只有他一人。亚瑟皱眉思考是他记错了时日还是他记错了地点，身后的门突然大开。

进来的是一身华服的阿尔弗雷德，他神色匆匆，确定房间里没人时才迈开步子往亚瑟怀里塞了一包东西。亚瑟没来得及打开看，一股强劲的力量将他往外拉：“快戴上，之后再和你解释。”

或许这是斯派德历史上最荒谬的一天，先是第十九任国王在王都之外的地方完成加冕，再是王后候选人集体失踪，最后是国王直接把王后候选人的看守掳了来当王后。可怜不知情的第十九任王后在整个加冕礼时自行在脑海里想象了一出替身大戏。

“所以一开始，就是你和老国王，还有我父亲计划好的？”火气上涌他连敬语都不想用，只想一脚踹开想要脱去他王后礼服的人。

力量悬殊带来绝对压制，阿尔弗雷德轻松抱起脱光了也依然拳打脚踢的人扔到床上，同时跟着挤了上去。

如果上次完全以亚瑟为中心，那这一次必将是阿尔弗雷德当主角。王后已被扒光任宰，国王衣着整齐只露出凶器：一场蓄谋已久却装作临时兴起的野合，猎物越是挣扎，越是激烈。

入口还处于闭合状态，但是算上国王前几日偷偷潜入王后房间的次数，肌肉并非完全紧绷，强行进入算不上艰难，只是王后情绪不安得厉害，内里需要安抚来分泌足够的润滑。阿尔弗雷德只是等待亚瑟能适应火热的前端，他难得有耐心，插入一半后手掌大力揉捏这几日明显消瘦的臀肉。粉色的入口暴露在空气中，努力含着狰狞粗旷的坚挺，色泽差让他的喉咙发干。他忍不住，想要一插到底。

亚瑟差点尖叫出声，哪怕他已经知道所有人已经被下令不允许靠近这个房间，他实在不愿承认房间里甜腻婉转的呻吟来自他。酸胀的快感伴着无法忽略的疼痛，顺着肠壁扩散。前方性器磨蹭粗糙的布料，疼痛唤起快感让他羞耻地感受到前方上涌的酸胀。

肉囊次次拍击到会阴处，白嫩的大腿内侧很快泛起一片潮红。阿尔弗雷德专心研磨一个地方，直到亚瑟已无力与他抵抗，便开始猛烈狠操起来，不再讲究技巧，一心发泄欲望，要身下人臣服。

身下人何尝不是早已臣服于他。亚瑟极力忍耐着，身心全然投入，感受来自后方汹涌的快意填满心脏。他不再求饶，因为国王不想听，他选择撑起身抬高臀部去迎合后方的律动，只希望国王能够快一点释放。

他不记得最后何时昏迷了过去，只记得做了一个长长的梦。醒来后他成了斯派德第十九任王后，他与丈夫一起回到潘多拉贡。  
  
“我会与你一起前往深渊。”  
  
“当你害怕，寒冷的时候，我就在你身边。”  
  
“亚瑟。”  
  
“我的亚瑟。”

endl

深渊：泛指所有前线

各种星座：各个时间能观测到的星座名称  
  



End file.
